


The End of Eternal Life

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Eternity's end, F/F, I hurt myself making this, MoriTaka - Freeform, Oneshot, Phoenix and a Reaper, Takamori, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: A story where a Phoenix meets the end of eternity.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	The End of Eternal Life

Silent tears fell to the ground as the sky unusually brightened and shined for just a moment of time. The sun was, indeed, just setting but even the normal people could tell there was something different about it. "Why . ." A small voice could be heard "Why didn't you tell me. ."

Soft pinkish-red eyes stared at the gray ash in front of her, gripping at the warm empty piece of clothing that had been left behind. "You . . You Goddamn bird! Stupid!" She shouted in frustration and anger. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid . ." 

Her eyes continued to blur, her mind going hazy. "Stupid . . If you could have just told me that you used all your life force . . that this is the last life . ." Her fist tightened, the cloth crumpling in between. "I wouldn't have pushed you away . ." She muttered "I- I would have taken you to places you'd like! . . I would have-" She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

A moment of silence passed before she opened them once again. She settled her gaze on the now scattered ash in front of her, to the single feather besides it, and to the crumpled clothing she was still holding. She let her head hang low and sat silently on her knees. She knew nothing would happen but yet she still hoped, hoped that the ash would go back bright and produce a flame once more.

She hoped that the phoenix would be reborn, once again. That the flames would suddenly appear again and the stupid bird would come back to tell her it was all a joke. She hoped. But the brightening of the sky from before, as the phoenix disappeared, let her know that Kiara would not be coming back.

"God _fucking dammit_ , Kusotori." She let out a shaky breath, noticing that her hands were slightly trembling. Her eyes fluttered close as she slowly inhaled and exhaled to calm her breathing. Her heart was pounding and her lips trembling as well. 

She could still remember the feel of Kiara's own lips against her. The warmth that had engulfed her upon realizing that the phoenix had stolen a kiss from her. She reminisced the expression of an extremely happy phoenix when she realized the reaper didn't pull back or push her away. " _Calli~ You do love me!_ " The Pheonix had teased.

They were on a top of a hill, as per Kiara's request. She said she had always wanted to watch the sun set with the reaper. It was romantic, she exclaimed. Calli had refused at first but there was something about the way the phoenix had begged her that made her change her mind. At that time, she didn't know what kind of twist of event was about to happen.

" _Hah?_ " The reaper deadpanned, showing off an annoyed expression. " _It was-, I was just-_ Guh!" Kiara giggled as the other girl groaned in exasperation and embarrassment. The blush on her cheeks were deepening as the bird continued to tease her further. "It's okay Calli~! I'm just that irresistible, I know~" She gave the pink haired girl a big smile.

Though the bright smile that Kiara held at that moment, as Calli had noticed, dimmed a little. "I don't know what you're going on about," Calli said, turning her head away from the phoenix. "I was just in the heat of the moment, is all." Calli should have known something was wrong at that time, she should have known something was bothering the other girl. Because Kiara didn't continue her teasing there, instead the reaper's words were met with silence. 

An unusual moment of silence had passed them and Calli turned to look at the phoenix once again. "Kiara, is there something wrong?" She asked, concern lacing over her voice. The phoenix appeared to be lost in her thoughts, a small frown lingering on her lips. "Huh?" Kiara blinked "What? No, nothing's. ." she trailed off and then sighed.

"Calli," she had mumbled silently, but loud enough for Calli to hear "I need to . . I need to tell you something." Now Calli was in actual worry. Kiara never acts like this unless it's something very important, the reaper knew that. "What's the matter?"

She watched as Kiara's eyes flicked to the nearly setting sun and back to the reaper's own gaze. In their locked gaze, Calli had noted that Kiara's eyes were dimmer than usual. The phoenix took a deep breath and said "I'm gonna disappear. Calli, I'm gonna die.." Calli looked at her in confusion ". . So?"

"It's fine, If you want I can just reap you and you'll be reborn again." Weirdly enough, as Calli shifted her footing uncomfortably, the worry didn't leave her chest. "Right?" The phoenix looked away, and bit her lip. "I wish it was like that.." She told the reaper and forced a sad smile. "What do you mean? Of course you'll be reborn again, it's how it alwa-"

"I used up all my life force." Kiara had abruptly interrupted, eyes closed and voice slightly wavering. "What?" Calli felt a lump form in her throat. "What do you mean you. . ?"

"I'm sorry Calli.." Kiara's eyes had met hers again. This time, her eyes were teary as she faced the reaper. "I don't know how it happened." She set her gaze somewhere else, she couldn't bear facing Calli. "It just happened so suddenly, and I didn't realize . ." Kiara let out a bitter laugh and inhaled a small shaky breath. "I'm so sorry Calli . ."

Silence was all the reaper could muster, her brain slowly trying to process the thought. She felt her heart fall as she took in the phoenix's words. She opened her mouth to say something in response but nothing came out. Bitter silence filled the air.

"When?" Calli forced her voice out, she needed to know. The sadness in the phoenix's features pained the reaper. "When the sun sets . . I'll disappear along with it." She turned to Calli, letting a single tear fall. A pained smile was what she wore as she watched the reaper look at her in disbelief. Calli turned her gaze to the sky and back to the phoenix. The sun was about to set in just a few minutes.

"You have to be kidding me . ." The reaper mumbled silently. "This has gone far enough, Kiara." She said with a slight growl "This isn't funny anymore, stop this nonsense." Kiara just looked at her in silence, pain and sadness visible in her eyes. Silence and tension arrived once again, unbearable for both of them but neither of them knew what to say to break it. 

Words were only spoken again when Calli looked up to the phoenix who was consumed in a light glow. Fear consumed her heart and she swallowed a gulp. "Kiara, you're. ." The phoenix lifted her hand up and just gazed at it, watching the glow slowly go brighter. "Calli," Her voice was soft but firm "I have always been serious you know," their eyes stayed locked together as Kiara lifted her head. Her hand set out to grab the reaper's and intertwine it with hers. "Whenever I'd say that I love you."

Calli's heart stung as she found it harder and harder to face the phoenix in an eye to eye level. "Kiara.." the phoenix hummed, giving the reaper a soft smile as her eyes closed. An urge to pull the phoenix in a tight hug came over Calli, and unlike she usually does, she doesn't ignore the feeling. Instead, she acts on it and pulls the phoenix close, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

Kiara's breath hitched in surprise and warmth spread in her cheeks. However, her frozen state had relaxed and she leaned in to hug the reaper back, slipping her arms around the back of Calli's neck. She rested her head against Calli and smiled. She knew that this was the reaper's way of expressing her feelings back. A silent I love you too.

"Don't leave. ." Calli, for a very long time, felt fear once again. Fear of losing the one she cared for most dearly. Kiara held her tears back, she didn't want to part with her lover without a smile. She let herself melt into the embrace. Ironic, ain't it? Being in the arms of death itself as you wait for your life to end. The glow was getting brighter, alike the sky. Kiara was starting to fade. "Don't leave me.."

" **I love you Calli, I always will.** " Kiara leaned back to look at the reaper, eye to eye. A smile on her lips as her existence slowly faded along the light. Waves of different emotions hit Calli, and yet she couldn't quite figure out what they were. Calli closed her eyes, letting her head fall down to lean against the phoenix's. " _I love you too, you fucking Kusotori._ "

The moment she opened her eyes, the girl she had wrapped around her arms had disappeared, replaced with the wind and the remnants of her lover. The light dimmed down and the sky turned to its normal shade of brightness. The clothes of the phoenix had stayed in her arms, and she held it tightly as she let herself fall onto her knees. Regret filled her heart and mind, she wished she could have spent more time with her, wish she could've been there for the phoenix more.

* * *

By the time Calli had stood back up, the sky was dark and the moon shone brightly among the stars. The ash had been spread by the wind and her tears had dried. But both pain and regret remained in her heart. She wondered if she could get Amelia to time travel them back, to try and save Kiara, but she knew that it would be futile. She knew she was being selfish. Phoenixes were eternal but even eternity has an end, as it seems.

She fixed the clothes in her hand and carefully put away the single feather that was left. She took a deep breath and fixed her face, she'd have a lot of explaining to do to their other friends tomorrow. But for now, Calli figured going back home and just getting some rest would be for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It's not the best but I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> I still have alot to improve so feel free to leave some feedbacks and tips down below!
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I've put and if the story's confusing.  
> I just write for fun anyways =w=
> 
> P.s. Changed the name since I noticed there was another fic like this with the same title. I don't really wanna get accused of copying someone so-


End file.
